Your dismissed
by Greendarkness16
Summary: (Eventual Voldemort/Harry Paring) Harry is taken in the summer of his 4th year for being the lover of lord voldemort. Dumbledore puts him under a spell so that he won't be able to remember anything until he sees voldemort. I mean he's safe Dumbledore drops him off at a strip club in japan, right? Rating will change.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: (Eventual Voldemort/Harry Paring) Harry is taken in the summer of his 4th year for being the lover of lord voldemort. Dumbledore puts him under a spell so that he won't be able to remember anything until he sees voldemort. I mean he's safe Dumbledore drops him off at a strip club in japan, right?

**I do not own harry potter! Also I adopted this story from salois so thank you for that. I hope you guys like this story. Enjoy! 〜（ゝ。∂）**

**"**No please don't do this!" Harry yelled crying, trying to run to his lover but is held back. By the Ron and Hermione.

"I'm sorry my boy but its for the best" Dumbledore replies. He points his want at harry and yelled obliviate. That was the last time anyone saw harry potter for 2 years.

(￣Д￣)ﾉ 2 years later(￣Д￣)ﾉ

The club was full at the moment, the admittance line circling the block, the excited patrons waiting excitedly. Kuraga was one of the most famed clubs in all of Tokyo, many bisexual and homosexual people coming to drink and watch the 'entertainment'. Dozens of people a night would flock to the place, some going as far as to reserve a table months in advance.

Walking was a young man about the age of 17. He had long black hair that went down to his ass held back In a braid with his fringe covering his face. He was wearing a kimono that went to mid thigh. On both sides of the kimono were slits that ended just above his hip bone. He was wearing crimson socks that went to his lower thighs. His kimono was white his a black swirling designs on it and to finish it off he was wearing crimson lip stick and nail polish.

"Chi" Chi turned around to come face to face with the owner of the bar/club.

"Yes boss?"

"Can you work a private table for me?"

"Mmm sure, what room?" Chi replied.

"Room 3, but please be carful." The owner replied with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Don't worry so much, I will be fine. I mean with the way you guys glare at any man coming to close I'm surprised I still have costumers." Chi turned around and walked away to get ready.

Everyone at Kuraga loved chi as a little brother. It was a rule here that nobody would allow customers to touch him and if they tried there would be hell to pay. The owner had found him sitting on the street and brought him In and gave him a job. Chi never said anything about his life before they found and although they wanted to know they never pushed.

・ ・ ・

Chi was walking down the hall heading for room number 3. Chi didn't really get private sessions often because of the people who worked here were over protective, so he knew he was going to be safe. 'I mean I wouldn't be surprised if they did a background check on everyone there' thought chi.

Chi walked up to the door and knocked before he opened it. He did not expect to see his lover. 'Wait lover?' Thought chi. Then he suddenly remembered everything. Him being on the dark side, Dumbledore killing Sirius, Tom being his lover, his 'best friends' actually being spy's, and finally what Dumbledore did to him.

"TOM!"

**So...what do you guys think so far? should i continue it or noT and is there anything i should fix?**

**Greendarkness16 ヾ****(＠⌒ー⌒＠****)ノ**


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: (Eventual Voldemort/Harry Paring) Harry is taken in the summer of his 4th year for being the lover of lord voldemort. Dumbledore puts him under a spell so that he won't be able to remember anything until he sees voldemort. I mean he's safe Dumbledore drops him off at a strip club in japan, right?

Chapter 2

A few minutes before

"My lord, you need to stop this self pity. You are never going to find harry if you keep this up." Severus said. You see the truth is Harry and ev (as harry has taken to calling Severus) were quite close. After the fiasco in first, and when harry had realized that Severus had saved him not kill him, they stared to have a good relationship were they thought of each other as family.

" you know that I care about as much as one would another family member and do you see me lazing around and not getting things?" Severus continued. Oh and did I mention he gets quite passionate about people he considers family. When voldemort didn't reply he turned a round and Started talking to lucius. Tom was left to his own thoughts.

Flashback

Tom riddle and harry potter where in the chamber of secrets looking at each other.

"You still don't get it?" Tom asked. Harry just continue to look at him confusion a little but of fear and...lust? 'No that can't be right' Tom thought ' I must of just imagined it'.

"Fine if you don't understand then I guess I will have to spell it out for you" Tom said out loud. Tom pulled out Ginny's wand and in the air wrote TOM MARVALO RIDDLE. He then rearranged it to spell I AM LORD VOLDEMORT. Tom looked at harry laughing with an insane glint in his eye, but also a lonely one. Harry sat there just staring at Tom, his emotions running wild. After a long pause of silence Harry spoke

" I see"

" I see? Is that all you have to say!" Yelled Tom back.

" yes I see, I see that your lonely. I see that your just like me." Harry then walked up to Tom and hugged him. For the first time in his life to. Had no idea how to respond to what just happened. Oh he knew what he craved and that was affection, he just never thought he would get any.

Flashback end

"You are correct Severus, and for my behaviour I apologize." Voldemort stated

"We all need a push in the right direction sometimes and that is ok." Severus replied simply. Just then the door to there private room opened a person he never thought he would see again walked in and stopped looked up and stared at him. The room was silent until he heard his lover yell his name.

**sorry that the chapter is so short I am just trying to get a feel four the story and see where I want it to go. Reviews are always welcome. **


	3. Chapter 3

Your dismissed

Chapter 3

Chi couldn't believe it. So he did the only thing he could think of to make sure That this wasn't a dream, he pinched Lucius.

"Ow! What was that for?" Lucius exclaimed

"Oh thank god, I am not dreaming. This is real, Your actually here" Chi said while looking at Tom. Chi took a few steps till he was in front of Tom and then stopped, scared to go any further. _'What if he moved on, found someone better. I mean he is beautiful. It would be so easy to find someone else_.' Chi thought. But before he had any more thoughts along that path tom was up and holding chi to his chest.

"Can you please leave." Tom had said the death eaters that were in the room. Only when the door closed and the death eaters where out was when Tom let go.

"How have-" Chi never got to finish that sentence before he felt a set of lips on his own. He responded to the kiss that he had forgotten for 2 years. Only when the need for air was to much was when they pulled apart.

"Harry, why are you here? How did you get here? It's been 2 years, why did you leave me?" Tom blurted out.

"I'm sorry tom I really am I never meant to leave, you see what happened was Dumbledore found out about our relationship and in the middle of the night he plus Ron and Hermione kidnapped me and dropped me off here. That's all I can remember tom." Tom hugged chi again because he knew his little lover needed it.

"Shh it's ok, I forgive you. I know you would never leave me on purpose." Tom responded.

They sat there for a while just holding each other. Giving themselves reassurance that they where together again and that no one could break them apart.

"Chi, that's the name I go by here" chi stated interrupting the silence.

"Chi, I like it. What does it mean" Tom asked

"It means blood. Boss said that when they found me I was covered in blood. So they named me chi."

"Mm I see, you know I'm not going to let them live now you know that. How dare they hurt what is mine. They will pay and it will hurt." Tom promised.

"I know you will, and I can't wait to see it. Do you know how sexy you look angry and covered in blood?" Chi stated looking at tom with lust filled eyes. Tom didn't reply. He didn't need to because in the best moment chi was pinned to the wall by a very sexy dark lord who was kissing him again. But this time it was filled with need.

Chi moaned as he felt a tongue trail across his bottom lip. He opened his mouth letting it in. Toms tongue trailed the insides of his mouth mapping it out but stopped when he felt another tongue meet his. They battled for dominance and tom won.

They pulled apart when they heard a knock on the door followed by the voice of Severus Snape. Telling them that they needed to leave and they could fuck each other later.

"This isn't over yet." Tom growled out looking at Chi's kissed lips.

"I hope not, but sev is right you need to go. The scheduled time is up." Chi then pressed a kiss to toms chin. Tom kissed Chi's forehead and then took his hand leading him out of the room.

When they opened the door they had found that Severus and Lucius where there waiting for them.

"Here is my address." Chi gave the paper to tom and then walked away heading to the back. Tom, Severus and Lucius took a hold of there port keys and left to the dark lords mansion.

**there is chapter 3. That was pretty fast I have to say. And I know that I keep switching between calling him tom and voldemort but whenever chi and tom are together he will be called tom. If he is talking to someone else he will be called voldemort or my lord. Just thought I would clear that up.**


End file.
